The Essence
by rennaissance woman
Summary: A hidden romance, mystrious dreams. What could it all mean?


Author Note: This is written in response to a Clue Mystery Fest on Dramione Fanfiction Forum. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing belonging to me except for the plot.

November 12, 1996

It had been raining for days, Hogwarts was swimming in mud puddles and mopey students. An air of oppression seemed to hang over the castle. The professors had taken to hiding in the staff lounge to better avoid the pranks that bored, angsty children could pull. Though none of the children can hold a candle to the antics that the Weasley twins could pull. Minerva missed their fun personalities, their laughter has been missed this year. They seem to be making quite a name for themselves, though.

Minerva was sitting in a wing back chair, enjoying a cup of tea and plate of biscuits, reading an article in _Transfiguration Today_. Thoroughly engrossed in her reading, she almost missed the door opening as Sybil Trelawney entered the room. The eccentric professor was silent as she crossed the room and began to prepare her own tea. _"Curious," thought Minerva._

"Good morning, Sybil. Is anything amiss? We don't often see you except for meal times."

"Oh yes. This rain has me quite perturbed. I had difficulty reading my tea leaves this morning. They kept telling me gibberish."

Minerva offered the plate of biscuits to Sybil as she sat down. "The weather plays havoc with many things in our lives. Sometimes we need to reach out to others." Sybil reached out and chose a biscuit. "Thank you, dear. It is nice to sit and enjoy simple pleasures with a friend." The two professors were quite comfortable to sit and enjoy the student free atmosphere for the next hour. The encroaching darkness has put all in the castle under such a strain that it was a relief to unwind. Even if only for a short time.

Sybil stood up and carried her empty cup and saucer across to the kitchenette. "I must be going. My next class is due to arrive in a few moments." Moving toward the door she stopped, her eyes moved out of focus. Gasping for breath, she began to speak in a voice unknown to Minerva. The guttural sound of the voice sent chills down Minerva's spine.

 _In the midst of war a claim will be made._

 _The lady of evil will mark the child for the dark._

 _The child of the Sacred House and the Innocent must be saved._

 _To stop a rising evil the child must be touched by bonds of love._

Minerva was shocked at the speech she had just heard, it was unlike anything she had ever witnessed. Walking quickly to her, Minerva placed her hand on Sybil's shoulder. The contact seemed to pull her back to herself. She blinked and brought the room into focus. With a vague look in her eyes, Sybil shook her head.

"Oh, dear. Did you say something?" Sybil said, seeming to believe that Minerva had spoken to her.

"Are you alright, Sybil? Do you need help getting upstairs?"

"I am fine Minerva, I must have just moved too fast."

Minerva was silent for a moment, studying Sybil intently. _"It appears that she has no recollection of what she just said."_

"Well, if you are sure. I will see you at dinner."

Sybil nodded her head and left the room. Watching her go, Minerva realized that what Sybil said could be a prophecy. Thinking quickly, Minerva too left the room. It is time to speak to Albus. It would appear that there may be another threat to contend with. Hopefully, there is time to prepare for the approaching unpleasantness. Minerva used the time during the walk to Albus' office to gather her thoughts. It would not benefit forgetting even one detail of what she experienced.

Easter Holidays 1998

They had tried so hard to get away. They were just faster than us. Luckily, they were unable to positively identify Harry. _"Thank goodness for stinging hexes," Hermione thought._ This could have ended much worse. Harry must survive.

There was a slice of burning pain in her left arm as it was held tight in the mad witch's firm grip.

"Tell the truth! You've been in my vault, haven't you?" Bellatrix screamed, spitting in Hermione's face.

"I haven't! We just found it," Hermione cried, hoping that the pain would be over soon. Fearing for Harry and Ron, Hermione was busy trying to think of a way to get them away from Malfoy Manor. It may be too late to save herself, but Harry must get free. He is necessary to destroy Voldemort.

"Don't lie to me!" Bellatrix tightened her grip, bringing the knife to Hermione's arm again. "There is no way that you could have found that sword anywhere but my vault!"

"Please, I didn't go to your vault! It's a fake, it's not real!" Hermione screamed as the knife bit into her arm again.

After a moment, Bellatrix pushed away from Hermione's prone form. Hermione heard her scream the torture curse a split second before her body was engulfed in pain more intense than any she had ever felt before. Hermione screamed as the spasms tore through her body. The curse was lifted only to be cast again, stronger. Hermione was unaware of anything around her, her whole focus on the pain the mad witch was causing.

It took several moments after the pain stopped again before Hermione realized that Bellatrix was silent. When Hermione made eye contact with the older witch Bellatrix began to smirk, the knife glinted in the firelight as she stood over Hermione's prone form. Bellatrix had a tight grip on Hermione's wrist, dragging the flat of the blade across her forearm she cackled. The mad sound sent a trickle of terror down Hermione's spine.

"Let's see if we can't get the truth out of you another way, shall we?" The glint in Bellatrix's eye was full of bloodlust and rage. _"How dare a Mudblood steal from me, a pureblood witch of impeccable bloodline."_ Bellatrix began to smile. Hermione caught her breath, she knew that she was not getting out of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix had every intention of killing her. At the very least, handing her to Voldemort so he could kill her. Either way, her death would be unmerciful.

"Why don't we let everyone know what you are, a filthy, little Mudblood. Not good for anything, has to steal magic from a pureblood because you are worthless. Let's put you where you belong. Under our boot heels. When I am finished everyone will know exactly what you should be called."

Within the space of a heartbeat, Hermione understood her intent. _Bellatrix was carving something into the skin of her arm!_ Hermione was beyond able to move as she felt the knife continue its' course along her arm. Hermione's thoughts were beginning to scatter as her battle to stay sane and conscious was waning. Tears fell from her eyes as she began to pray.

Hermione was unaware of the undercurrents in the room. It seemed that the house was holding its' breath. Something was about to happen. There was a blast from across the room, a sound like thunder shook the room. The sound of running bodies amid the stench of fear and rage began to penetrate the fog surrounding Hermione. _"Harry and Ron must have broken out of the dungeon. I am glad that Draco was not here to witness what has happened."_ Hermione's eyes were fluttering, trying to stay conscious. Vaguely, she heard chanting underneath the sound of screaming, and curses being thrown. Suddenly, Hermione could breathe as Bellatrix was pushed away from her. The relief was palpable, the crushing weight was gone but the pain was still there. The last thing she heard was the sound of her name being wrenched from the lips of her beloved. A feeling of being squeezed through a tube and Hermione knew no more.

September 1998

The months following the end of the war were busy, spent attending funerals and making arrangements to find her parents. She spoke with Harry at Draco's and Narcissa's court trials. They were as much victims of Voldemort and the war as many others. It was not fair to sentence them to Azkaban when they had been imprisoned in their own home for over a year. They had no other course of action available to them except to play along and hope the war would be won by the light. There had already been enough injustice, Hermione could not stand for anymore, if she could do anything about it.

Hermione just wanted a chance to have a normal life, she had been fighting a war not her own since she was twelve years old. Her childhood was stolen from her, but she wanted to grab life by the horns and live it. She wanted to be free to make decisions that do not hinge on life or death. After she located her parents, they spent some time together reaffirming their relationship. The strain their family had been under slowly began to heal. They were upset that she had used magic against them, but understood her need to protect them. They would have died to protect her, if given the chance.

Harry and Ron had been offered positions with the Auror Training Program, they readily accepted. Ron, because he did not want to go back to Hogwarts. He was tired of being in school and having to study and turn in essays. Harry feels that he has done what he needed to at Hogwarts and this opportunity is his reward. He is ready to work hard and do the job he has been training for since he was fifteen months old. Hermione made the decision to complete her schooling, she was extended job offers within the ministry but she did not feel that she had the necessary education to be entitled to any job. Her parents support her decision, but wish she did not have to leave for school so soon. It had gotten to be a trial going out in public, having to put up with flashing cameras and staring and gossiping individuals. Returning to Hogwarts will be an exercise in patience.

Hermione arrived early on the platform so as to be able to claim a seat without all of the drama of the crowds. Staring and whispering is a definite way to attain Hermione Granger's wrath. Sitting in the compartment, Hermione watched the platform fill with eager students and anxious parents. There are many students that are hopeful that Hogwarts will be a safe place this year.

The sound of the door sliding open drew Hermione's attention away from _Pride and Prejudice_. She gasped, she had not been expecting to see him. She dropped her book in her haste to go to him and throw her arms around him.

"Oh, Draco. I have missed you so much. It just about killed me to stay away from you," Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

Draco crushed her to his chest. "I know. But it was safer for you, if they had suspected anything about us, you would have been killed. I love you and would rather live without you than risk your life." He brought his lips to hers, aching to be as near to her as he could get. "Oh, Merlin. I don't wat to be apart from you anymore."

"Never," Hermione whispered. "You are stuck with me. What will you mother say? Have you talked to her?"

Draco smirked, his grey eyes soft, "She has been aware that I had a soft spot for a curly haired Gryffindor for years. I didn't think she knew, but she is more devious than I thought. She talked to me after the trial. She told me to grab my happiness with both hands and never let go."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "She is a smart lady. Do you think she will care that I am not a pureblood?"

"No, she won't care. All she wants is for me to be happy. The war took so much from us, we deserve to be happy together."

Hermione brushed tears from her face, "Finally. We get to tell everyone. No more hiding."

June 1999

Hermione and Draco were inseparable from the moment they reunited on the train to school. They were happy together. Their friends were unsure at first what to make of their relationship. It wasn't long until Ginny and Neville were friendly with Draco and his friends. It seems that many people were tired of fighting, in the end it doesn't matter what Hermione and Draco think of each other. All that matters is that they are happy.

After taking their N.E.W.T.s Hermione got a job with the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Draco prepared to take over Malfoy Industries. He was determined to make it a reputable, profitable company. He is determined to prove to the magical community that he is not his father. He is tired of being judged by his father's actions and forced to live and work in his shadow.

Narcissa had dropped hints about Draco asking Hermione to marry him, but Draco was adamant that Hermione and he would marry when they chose to. They are very close to each other, talk to each other about everything. They have argued, the arguments drew them closer. They do not stay apart for long. Too much time apart seems to physically hurt them.

Their relationship seems to be on solid ground. They survived a war, they could face any adversary. Little do they know, a storm is brewing; bringing with it fear and uncertainty, desperation and guilt.

September 1999

 _The knife glinted in the firelight as the witch moved closer. Howling wind drowned out the screaming and the boom of the door blasted off its hinges. Moving away from the witch, Hermione saw a baby bed in the corner. There was a cackle of mad laughter and the baby bed was swirling away, leaving behind the sound of screaming and curses being cast. Hermione heard her name screamed out._

Hermione sat up in bed, shaking in fear. She felt Draco move behind her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong, honey? Nightmare?"

Hermione, shook her head. "I guess, I don't really remember. I just know that something is…very wrong. I'm going to get a drink of water. Go back to sleep, I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Do you want me to get up with you?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm alright. You have to be up for work in just a few hours, you've got an important meeting." Hermione slipped out of the bed. She just wanted a glass of water. Nightmares always make her thirsty. Hermione glanced out of the window over the kitchen sink, sipping her water, she tried to make sense of what little she could remember of the dream. A flash of a knife, cackling laughter, and a strong sense of foreboding upon seeing the baby bed. _"Let's hope the rest of the night is better than it has been. I could do without having dreams like that."_

Hermione was silent as she slipped back into bed. She snuggled against Draco's side as he put his arm around her. She let his nearness lull her back to sleep.

Mid-September 1999

Hermione was humming as she set the table for a classy, romantic dinner for two. Draco should be coming through the floo anytime. Everything should be ready as soon as he arrives. It is very important that the mood be set, for Hermione has some shocking news for him.

Hermione took a deep breath as the floo flared to life behind her. Draco walked into the room, cleaning the soot off him.

"Hi, honey. How was your day?"

Draco smiled at her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I had a good day. The company seems to be coming along well. How was your day?"

Hermione bustled into the kitchen. "It was good. Get washed up and we can sit down to dinner."

Dinner went off without a problem. She had fixed his favorites, Hermione wanted this night to be special. As Hermione placed a dessert of tiramisu in front of Draco he smiled at her, "Do you want to tell me what brought all this on?" Hermione gaped at him, she thought she was being sneaky.

"I can't get anything over on you, can I?" Hermione laughed. "I have some news for you. In about seven and a half months, you are going to be a father." Hermione's eyes sparkled at Draco. His eyes were wide as he gaped at her. Hermione held her breath, Draco seemed to be taking it all in.

"Are you sure? When did you find out?" he was quick to ask.

I took a test a couple of days ago, I had it confirmed at St. Mungos this afternoon."

"Sweetheart, that's great. How are you feeling?" Draco seems to be coming out of his shock quicker than I was afraid he would.

"I have been feeling pretty fair, at least so far. I have read some pamphlets about pregnancy, there are some women that have been sick for months while they were pregnant. I am hopeful that this will be an easy pregnancy."

"We need to tell your parents and mother."

"Oh, Draco. You know what they will say. When are you going to make an honest women out of her? They will all expect us to marry, are you sure that you want to tell them?" Hermione could practically hear the conversation with her parents.

"Well, I have been carrying a ring around in my pocket, looking for the right time. It seems as though you found the right time before I did."

Hermione silently stared at Draco. "I don't want to get married just because I am pregnant."

"Would you marry me for love?" Draco stared, unflinching at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box, setting it in the middle of the table.

Hermione reached out for the box, she held her breath as she opened it. Tears were falling from her cheeks.

"Draco, it's gorgeous. Yes, I will marry you."

Tears were slipping down her face as Draco slid the ring on her finger. Draco moved around the table and knelt in front of her, slipping his arms around her he rested his cheek against her stomach.

"I love you so much, Hermione."

Draco's mother was ecstatic when she was told, she had always wanted more children. Sadly, she was only able to have Draco. She is hopeful that they will be giving her many grandchildren. Hermione's parents were not shocked, but they were happy for them. Especially when they revealed Hermione's engagement ring.

October 1999

 _The knife glinted in the firelight as the witch moved closer. Howling wind drowned out the screaming and the boom of the door blasted off its hinges. Moving away from the witch, Hermione saw a baby bed in the corner. There was a cackle of mad laughter and the baby bed was swirling away, leaving behind the sound of screaming and curses being cast. Hermione heard her name screamed out_.

Hermione has had the same nightmare every night for the last two weeks. It is now taking a physical toll on her body. She is having to drag herself out of bed each morning. She is so tired she is beginning to lose focus at work. Hermione is dreading going to sleep each night, knowing what horrors await her. It is not easy talking to Draco about it, she can't put into words exactly what is bothering her. Hermione can feel a threat hanging over their heads, but can't see what is coming for her and her baby.

Hermione and Draco argued this morning, he can see how tired she is and demanded that she stay home and rest. It is not good for the baby for you to be so worn out, you have to be able to function. Hermione refused to stay home, she has a job too. They were both so frustrated with the other that they do not know what to do. They both went to work, angry at the other.

It was a slow day, Hermione was exhausted. She can't rest without dreaming, she can't eat, she is physically ill with the stress these dreams are having. If only she can understand what they are trying to tell her. Hermione took a cup of tea back to her desk after lunch. Hoping the hot beverage will soothe her nerves. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

 _The knife glinted in the firelight as the witch moved closer. Howling wind drowned out the screaming and the boom of the door blasted off its hinges. Moving away from the witch, Hermione saw a baby bed in the corner. There was a cackle of mad laughter and the baby bed was swirling away, leaving behind the sound of screaming and curses being cast. Hermione heard her name screamed out._

Someone was shaking her awake.

"Hermione, wake up." Hermione snapped her eyes open to find Harry leaning over her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Draco owled me. He is worried about you. Hermione, what is going on? Be honest with me, it is clear that there is something bothering you?" Harry had always been forthright with her.

Hermione took a deep, calming breath. "To be honest, I don't know. I have been having nightmares, the same dream. Like clockwork, I have them every night and have for the last two weeks. I can't sleep without dreaming and I am so tired, but I don't know what to do."

"Hermione," Harry said, "you have to let someone in and let them help you. Tell me about this nightmare you have been having."

Harry listened as Hermione explained what she could about the nightmare. There is not many details.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say. That sounds like Malfoy Manor, but there was no baby bed anywhere in the Drawing Room. It doesn't make any sense to me." Harry was silent for a moment as he tried to reason out the best solution for Hermione's problem.

"Hermione, it seems to me that you have been trying to fix a problem without all of the proper information. The experience is buried in your psych and we cannot help you get better without the proper knowledge. I know just who to contact." Harry was positive that he knew someone that would be able to help solve the riddle that is rolling around in Hermione's psyche.

Standing in front of the office door, Hermione and Draco clasped their hands together. The therapist had owled Harry and instructed them to be in his office this evening at 6:30. It was a testament to their exhaustion that they did not ask questions.

Hermione raised her hand to knock on the door just as it opened to reveal Padma Patil, their old school mate.

"Hermione, Draco come in. I am so pleased to see you. Let's sit down and get comfortable. I believe we have lots to discuss." Padma was certainly eager to get started.

"Padma," Draco stated. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. I don't know what Harry may have explained to you about what has been going on. I hope that you can help. We will take any help that you can offer."

"Harry only told me that you, Hermione, were having trouble sleeping and it is beginning to affect you at home and work," Padma explained.

"That is fair, if a little misleading," Hermione said. "I have been having recurring nightmares for the last couple of weeks. I don't remember everything that happens in the dream. I see a knife, a baby bed, and a mad witch. The baby bed disappears and all I can hear is mad laughter. The next thing, I wake up. The dreams make me feel, scared and anxious. It's like I know something terrible is about to happen and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Padma nodded her head slowly. "This is what I think. It is possible for you to see what is really going on, it feels that the dream is a defense mechanism designed by your subconscious to warn you of a threat. I want to hypnotize you. It will put you in a place inside yourself to enable you to view the events of your dream and understand what you are trying to tell yourself."

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look. "I don't want to do anything that could hurt Hermione or the baby. Can you promise she will be safe?"

Padma smiled at Draco. "You love her very much. I am glad. She will be right here in the room with you while she is under. There will be no danger to anyone here." Padma was quick to reassure Draco, of the two he was the most nervous about what to expect.

Draco visibly swallowed. "Hermione, it is up to you. It is your body. I just want to help you get better."

Hermione took a deep breath, "This sounds like exactly what we need to do. Reach into my head and find the answers. Let us hope that my subconscious will be forthcoming and give up its secrets."

Padma stood up and moved around her desk until she was standing in front of Hermione. She picked up her eagle feather quill holding it aloft said softly, _"Focus on the quill and listen to the sound of my voice. You are safe with Draco. You have nothing to fear. I am going to count slowly back from ten, as I count backwards you are moving down a corridor filled with closed doorways. When I get to zero, you will open the door that will take you back to the day that is entrenched in your memory. Ten, nine, eight, walking slowly down the hallway, keeping your breath deep and even, seven, six, five. Focus on the hallway. You can see the grain of the wood and the way the doorknob glistens, take deep, steady breaths. Four, three keep breathing in and out. Two, one, zero reach out your hand and open the door. In her mind's eye Hermione sees the walls of the Drawing Room in Malfoy Manor. Hermione froze, she remembers what happened to her._

 _Hermione starts to struggle, desperate to escape the manor. She saw movement on the floor, creeping closer she saw that she was struggling against Bellatrix. Bellatrix was holding her down and carving the slur into her arm._

" _I want to go home," Hermione whimpered. "I already know what happens next. I don't need to be here."_

" _You are safe Hermione. You are watching this happen from a far-away place, Bellatrix cannot hurt you anymore. We need to watch this to see what happened to cause such fear in your life." Padma said in a soothing voice._

" _I see Bellatrix cut her palm and put in on my abdomen. She is chanting, what is she saying? I can't hear her?"_

" _I need you to move closer to her, Hermione. She cannot hurt you. This is happening to someone else. We need to know what she has said so we can help the lady on the floor."_

 _Hermione moved closer until she was right alongside Bellatrix, she is chanting in Latin. Hermione listened closely._

" _Oh Merlin! She is performing a blood ritual, claiming the life of the first born child for the dark. I have to stop her. What can I do?"_

" _Hermione, focus on my voice. Begin walking down the corridor. I am going to count from zero to ten. When I reach ten you will wake up, refreshed. Zero, one, two. Slowly walk toward the door at the end of the corridor. Three, four, five. Keep moving, one foot in front of the other. Six, seven, eight; you are standing in front of the door. Nine, ten open the door and walk through the doorway. Wake._

Hermione blinked her eyes, furiously. A strangled sob drew her attention to Draco. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I can't believe she did that to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, Draco. You have done nothing wrong. You could not have stopped her from what she did. She was a mad, mad woman. All we can do now is fix what she did to me, to protect our baby. I am going to need your help. Can you be strong for our baby, Draco?"

Draco wiped his eyes, "Yes, I can be what you need me to be."

Later that night October 1999

Hermione sat around the dining table with Draco, Harry, and Ron.

"We asked you to come over because we know why I have been having nightmares. I know what happened and what we need to do to correct it." Hermione made eye contact with Harry and Ron. "This won't be easy, but if we don't do it then our baby will be taken by evil and a new dark lord will rise."

Harry and Ron shared a look then both glanced at Draco. "You were always there to help us and steer us in the right direction. Tell us what to do."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Our baby is in danger. Bellatrix performed a blood ritual claiming my first born for the evil that will bring forth a new threat. We need to imbue the child with the essence of us four to give him or her the power and protection needed to survive and stop the evil that is coming. I need some of your faithfulness Ron, your bravery Harry, your love of truth and honesty to yourself Draco, and my intelligence and nurturing essence."

"What are you talking about, faithfulness. I left you and Harry in the forest Hermione. You know that." Ron stated.

"Yes, you left. You had been touched by the evil yourself. It drove you to leave, but love and faithfulness brought you back to us. You saved Harry's life," Hermione said. "You are necessary."

"Now this is what we are going to do, we are all going to take out our wands and transfer a portion of our essence into this vial. Then we have to go back to the right moment in time and make past Hermione absorb the essence. This will cause the ritual to reflect back on her," Hermione finished her speech and stared at the three flabbergasted young men.

"Are you ready?" she asked them. She looked at them as they silently took out their wands. As one, the four cast the spell and watched the essence leave their core and travel into the vial in the center of the table.

Harry spoke up, "How are you going to get this into your past self?" Hermione smirked.

"I have a time turner."

"Oh, of course you do. As Head Auror, I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco and Hermione shared a laugh.

January 1998

The four time travelers appeared in the magical tent. They could hear movement outside, they quietly crept across the tent to the prone form sleeping in the cot. A younger Hermione was sleeping fitfully. After watching her for a moment the travelers looked at one another. The older Hermione pulled the vial from her pocket, with a wave of her wand the essence traveled to the sleeping teenager and was accepted by her magical core.

A moment later the travelers simply faded away.

May 2000

Hermione roused from her slumber, spying Draco next to the bed. He was asleep, cradling the baby to his chest. It had been a fairly easy birth. Scorpius arriving only three hours after the first labor pains started. It is amazing at how much closer she and Draco have become. They were married in a small, tasteful ceremony with their friends and family in early December. Harry, Ron, and Draco have become a very tight group of friends, banding together for the sake of the baby has taught them more about what they will do to protect each other and their loved ones.

All was well.


End file.
